HARU (HunHan-Oneshot)
by NinHunHan5120
Summary: Harimu hariku, karena di masing-masing hari aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Jangan mengucapkan 'putus', kata yang menyakitkan, hanya kaulah yang ada di sampingku – Haru by Super Junior HunHan here


**TITLE : Haru**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**PAIRING : HunHan**

**GENRE : YAOI, romance**

**LENGTH : Oneshot**

**RATE : T**

**CAST : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**SUMMARY: ****Harimu hariku, karena di masing-masing hari aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Jangan mengucapkan 'putus', kata yang menyakitkan, hanya kaulah yang ada di sampingku – Haru by Super Junior| HunHan here~**

**DISCLAIMER : HunHan milik orangtua masing-masing. HunHan saling memiliki. Mereka ciptaan Tuhan YME.**

**A/N: FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior yang judulnya Haru. FF ini asli 100% bikinan saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain itu murni karena ketidak sengajaan. Setelah baca harap meninggalkan jejak. Happy reading, readers-nim ^^**

**^_ALL SEHUN'S POV_^**

_**Perasaan ini adalah pertama kalinya**_

_**Cinta ini adalah yang pertama kalinya **_

Pertengahan bulan Juli adalah hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki sebagai seorang siswa di Seoul of Performing Art High School (SOPA). Aku baru saja menamatkan Junior High School sebulan yang lalu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mendaftarkan diri di Seoul of Performing High School untuk melanjutkan belajarku. SOPA adalah sekolah impianku sejak dulu. Jika lulus dari JHS, SOPA adalah tujuan utamaku. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Dengan perjuangan menguras otak selama hari libur yang menyebabkan aku terus belajar sehingga tidak sepenuhnya menikmati liburan, akhirnya aku diterima di SOPA. Mungkin SOPA adalah takdirku. Sungguh takdir yang menyenangkan. Aku sangat bersyukur.

Menjadi siswa baru tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sebagaimana inginnya aku bersekolah di SOPA, aku tahu sekolah di manapun tidak luput dari cobaan. Dan aku sudah mempersiapkan itu semua. Menjadi bahan bully-an di sekolah itu hal yang biasa. Apalagi status sebagai siswa baru yang ditindas oleh kakak kelas.

"Cepat kau pergi ke kantin dan belikan aku minuman!"

"B-baik, sunbae,"

Tanpa banyak bicara aku melaksanakan perintah kakak kelas yang dianggap paling kejam di sekolah ini. Daripada mencari resiko lebih baik menurutinya saja. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele. Bukannya aku tidak berani menentang. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah. Bisa apa aku? Aku hanyalah pelajar baru yang belum mempunyai banyak teman. Memangnya siapa yang akan membelaku?

"Sunbae, i-ini minumannya,"

"APA? Siapa bilang aku suka stroberi? Cepat kembali dan belikan aku rasa jeruk!"

Tujuan kakak kelas melakukan hal demikian tak lain karena mereka ingin menikmati masa-masa terakhir sebagai siswa. Aku sebagai adik kelas hanya mampu menuruti dan menjadi babu. Biarlah mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Penderitaanku hanya sampai mereka lulus. Setelah itu aku yang akan mewarisi bakat mereka, membully adik kelas.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi? Kau mau membuatku mati kehausan? Dan mana minuman pesananku?"

"Maaf, sunbae. Tapi... di kantin hanya tinggal ini,"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka stroberi! Ck, tapi karena kau sudah terlanjur membelinya aku hargai usahamu. Kemarikan!"

BYUURRR

Aku hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini. Setidaknya nyawaku tidak melayang hanya karena siraman jus stroberi dingin. Aku menunduk, mengatur napas, sekuat mungkin berusaha tidak menangis. Aku namja. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Semua yang tadinya berjalan santai di koridor menjadi seperti di-pause. Semua siswa sisiwi melihat ke arah kami. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar sayup-sayup di telingaku.

"KRIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Aku hanya memberi pelajaran padanya, baby. Anak seperti dia perlu mendapat bimbingan,"

"Tapi kau keterlaluan!"

"Jadi sekarang kau membelanya? Kau lebih membela anak tengik ini daripada kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"KAU! Lalu sekarang apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Aku mau kita PUTUS!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengar pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu tanpa berniat mengangkat wajah. Walaupun aku tahu mereka seperti itu karena salah satu pihak membelaku. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Berdiri di hadapan mereka dan berterima kasih? Itu sangat konyol. Si kakak kelas yang kuketahui bernama Kris itu pasti akan membunuhku.

Di tengah ketermanguanku, kurasakan sepasang tangan lembut menarik lenganku, membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku masih diam dan menunduk sementara tanganku ditarik oleh sesuatu yang sangat lembut yang kuyakini adalah tangan malaikat yang kini berjalan di depanku.

"Sial!"

Samar-samar kudengar umpatan dari arah belakangku. Apakah sunbae itu marah karena –mantan- kekasihnya memutuskannya di depan para siswa dan lebih memilihku yang berstatus sebagai juniornya?

Aku terus mengikuti langkah sunbae yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu sampai ia membawaku ke kamar mandi. Ia menghadap ke arahku. Kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Satu kata yang ada di pikiranku ketika melihatnya. Cantik. Ia namja, tapi sangat cantik layaknya yeoja.

Saat aku masih tertegun olehnya, tiba-tiba saja sunbae ini melepas seragamnya dan hanya menyisakan celana panjang yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Aku terbelalak melihatnya. Bukan hanya karena terpesona, tapi juga karena terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus nan kurusnya di hadapanku.

"Jam pelajaran terakhirku adalah olahraga. Kau bisa memakainya,"

Ia menyodorkan kemeja putih beserta almamater yang tadi ia lepas itu kepadaku. Aku menatapnya secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum. Aku baru saja hendak berucap namun dia menyelaku.

"Seragammu basah karena jus stroberi itu. kau tidak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran dengan keadaan seperti itu kan? Pakailah seragamku. Aku akan berganti di kamar mandi,"

Karena melihatku diam saja, dengan sedikit memaksa ia memberikan seragamnya itu di tanganku. Kemudian sunbae cantik itu memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Aku telah selesai memakai seragamnya tepat saat sunbae cantik itu keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Lalu ia menyerahkan celananya padaku. Ia memerhatikanku dari atas ke bawah.

"Mungkin seragamku agak kekecilan di tubuhmu. Tapi ini lebih baik,"

Ia meraih seragam kotorku yang kuletakkan di wastafel.

"Aku akan mencucinya. Besok aku akan menghampirimu di kelas,"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dan tersenyum cantik kepadaku, sunbae tersebut meninggalkan kamar mandi. Beberapa saat aku menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu sampai baru menyadari bahwa aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan satu hal lagi, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jatuh cinta karena kebaikan dan ketulusannya. Jatuh cinta karena wajah cantiknya. Jatuh cinta kepada sunbae yang kuketahui dari name tag-nya bernama Xi Luhan.

...

...

...

_**Saat aku melihatmu, aku terus merindukanmu, orang yang berada di sampingku**_

_**Siapapun yang melihat kekasihku yang cantik akan berkata bahwa kau adalah cinta yang serupa denganku**_**  
**

Sudah satu bulan setelah kejadian penyiraman jus oleh kakak kelas tak berperasaan dan berujung pada kakak kelas cantik yang menolongku. Semenjak itu aku dan Luhan hyung –dia menolak dipanggil sunbae- menjadi semakin dekat. Tak sedikit yang mengira bahwa Luhan hyung meninggalkan Kris sunbae karenaku. Padahal kalau kuamati, Kris sunbae sangat tampan dan tinggi. Mana mungkin Luhan hyung meninggalkannya hanya karena namja bodoh dan pengecut sepertiku? Kris sunbae tentunya sangat marah tapi dia tidak berani lagi mengangguku setelah mendapat peringatan dari Luhan hyung.

Kini aku dan Luhan hyung sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap langsung ke hamparan hijau yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga. Aku mengamati wajah cantiknya yang bersinar karena terpaan cahaya. Mata rusanya yang tertutup dan bibir cherry-nya yang tersenyum menikmati udara sore hari yang sejuk. Aku tak salah. Luhan hyung nyaris sempurna.

Tanpa kusadari ia menoleh kepadaku yang masih mengamati wajahnya. Aku tersentak begitu menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ada apa?"

Ia bertanya dengan suara lembutnya. Mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan. Sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal di hatiku dan tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Hyung.. Mengapa waktu itu kau menolongku?"

Dengan berani kulontarkan pertanyaan yang telah lama bersarang di pikiranku dan menganggu kinerjaku selama ini. Pertanyaan sepele memang. Tapi aku belum siap mendapatkan jawabannya. Mendapatkan jawaban yang jauh dari harapanku.

"Aku mempunyai dua alasan kenapa aku melakukannya. Yang pertama, aku sudah muak dengan sikap Kris yang suka semena-mena. Bukan kali itu saja, tapi sering. Sudah cukup aku bersabar selama ini. Dan aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya lagi saat dia menyakitimu,"

Tentu saja karena sikap Kris sunbae yang penindas itu Luhan hyung tidak sanggup lagi menjadi pendampingnya. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali ingin mendapat jawaban yang lebih dari itu.

"Yang kedua..."

Luhan hyung tersenyum manis kepadaku membuat tempo detak jantungku bertambah cepat.

"Karena aku menyukaimu,"

Jantungku berdetak semakin brutal dan kurasa darahku berdesir hebat. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah mengabulkan doaku. Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah aku melangkah?

"Hyung... Sebenarnya.. Aku juga menyukaimu,"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pengakuan cinta sungguh lebih membuatku gugup daripada berdiri di atas podium di depan seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan.

"Bolehkah aku mempunyai kesempatan menjadi kekasihmu?"

Bagus, Oh Sehun. Kau telah berhasil mengungkapkannya. Tinggal menunggu jawaban. Kuharap jawabannya tidaklah mengecewakan. Kalaupun Luhan hyung menolak maka –

"Tentu saja,"

.

.

Kupikir aku tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimaku yang tadi.

"Gomawo, hyung,"

Aku memeluknya. Memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh mungilnya dan menyalurkan rasa sayangku padanya. Ia pun membalas pelukanku. Dan hubungan kami dimulai saat sang surya di ufuk barat mulai menenggelamkan diri.

...

...

...

_**Aku dapat menemukanmu meskipun dengan mata tertutup**_

_**Hanya kaulah satu-satunya di dunia ini, aku akan melindungimu**_

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Teriakanku menggema di lautan pepohonan tinggi tak berujung. Aku terus berlari menelusuri hutan belantara yang gelap ini. Mengarungi semak-semak dan akar pohon yang kerap kali menyandung kakiku. Tujuanku hanya satu. Mencari belahan jiwaku yang disembunyikan oleh seseorang tak berhati yang cemburu pada jalinan kasih yang kujalani bersama belahan jiwaku.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Teriakku dengan napas terengah-engah. Hingga kakiku sudah tak kuat lagi berlari dan paru-paruku kekurangan pasokan oksigen, aku akan terus mencarinya. Meskipun harus mati akan kulakukan apapun untuknya.

"Sehunna..."

Telingaku samar-samar menangkap suara yang sangat kurindukan. Aku menguatkan diri dan berlari lebih jauh lagi menuju sumber suara.

"Sehunna!"

Suaranya semakin jelas terdengar di indra pendengaranku. Aku berhenti berlari saat kudapati sesosok malaikat cantikku berdiri terikat pada batang pohon di ujung tebing. Saat aku hendak mendekatinya tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Kau mendapat sinyal dariku, Oh Sehun?"

Kris Wufan berdiri dengan angkuh tak jauh dariku disertai senyuman sinis yang menyebalkan. Aku menatap sosok tinggi tersebut dengan tajam. Kini aku tak takut dengannya. Aku Oh Sehun yang dulunya sosok pengecut tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mencelakai kekasihku. Oh Sehun yang sekarang adalah seorang yang berani. Aku melakukannya demi orang yang kucintai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desisku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan yang kutawarkan kepadamu,"

Ia menyunggingkan smirk andalannya. Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat hingga kuku panjangku menusuk telapak tanganku.

"Kau...

...atau dia yang mati,"

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka kau juga tidak boleh memilikinya,"

"MATI KAU KRIS!"

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck.. Kau berani membentakku sekarang? Bahkan menyumpah serapahiku? Kau yang akan mati, Oh Sehun!"

Ia melangkah mendekatiku. Aku mundur menghindarinya. Bunyi gesekan alas kakinya dan alas kakiku dengan dedaunan di tanah terdengar bersahutan. Ia terus melangkah hingga menyudutkanku di ujung tebing. Kulirik ke bawah kakiku yang langsung mengarah ke jurang yang ujungnya jauh dari pandangan mataku.

"Sehunnie... Hiks..."

Luhannie hyung, bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku mohon, bertahanlah. Aku mencintaimu.

SREK

"SEHUNNIE!"

Terakhir yang terdengar oleh telingaku adalah suara malaikat cantikku. Setelah itu tidak terdengar apapun lagi. Aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang membelai tubuhku dengan kasar. Ya Tuhan, jika ini akhir dari hidupku aku hanya ingin kekasihku bahagia. Yang kurasakan terakhir kali adalah tubuhku membentur sesuatu yang keras dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

...

...

Saat aku membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya selama akupun tak tahu seberapa lama, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih. Bukan hanya langit-langitnya melainkan seluruh ruangan serba putih. Aku merasa berat membuka mata. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar untuk membiasakan mata terbuka. Manik mataku menangkap sesosok namja yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di samping tanganku seraya menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan mataku tak lagi berat untuk terbuka. Aku menatap wajah cantiknya yang tertidur. Betapa aku merindukan sosok di hadapanku ini. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih masih memberiku nyawa dan memberi kesempatan untuk melihatnya lagi. Aku berjanji akan lebih menjaganya.

Kudengar kabar dari orang tuaku bahwa Kris sunbae dijebloskan ke penjara. Aku menjadi lebih tenang karena tidak ada lagi yang mengusik hubunganku dengan Luhan hyung.

...

...

...

_**Saat aku dan kau saling mencintai, saat aku dan kau berciuman**_

_**Perasaan ini lebih manis daripada kue, suara nafasmu yang menggetarkan**_

Semenjak aku bangun dari koma selama tiga bulan, baru sebulan setelahnya aku boleh meninggalkan tempat berbau obat-obatan tersebut. Walaupun aku terus merengek kepada kedua orangtuaku agar segera pulang tapi mereka bersikeras melarangku. Akhirnya aku menurut setelah Luhan hyung berjanji akan menemaniku setiap hari.

Pada hari aku diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku meminta Luhan hyung untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan. Luhan hyung mendorong kursi rodaku menuju taman bunga tempat kami pertama kali saling menyatakan cinta.

"Semuanya masih sama,"

Aku menyetujuinya.

"Sama seperti cintaku padamu, hyung. Tidak pernah berubah,"

Aku menarik tangan Luhan hyung dan menuntunnya duduk di pangkuanku menghadapku. Aku mengelus pipi mulusnya dengan lembut menggunakan jari telunjukku.

"Lama sekali kau tidur. Kau tidak tahu aku sangat merindukanmu,"

"Arra,"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah imutnya ketika cemberut. Perlahan tanganku berpindah menuju tengkuknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kuhirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan membantuku mengeliminasi jarak diantara kita.

"Saranghae, hyung.."

Selanjutnya hanya kelembutan yang kami rasakan melalui penyatuan dua benda kenyal nan manis yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Hanya suara detak jantung yang saling bersahutan dengan kencang yang mengiringi setiap bunyi kecapan yang beradu. Aku sangat mencintai makhlukmu ini, Ya Tuhan.

...

...

...

_**Saat aku dan kau berpelukan dan tertidur**_

_**Saat aku dan kau membuka mata**_

_**Kau berada di pelukanku dan berbisik di telingaku  
**_

Pada sore hari dengan cuaca yang buruk di luar sana, aku meningkuk di sofa karena udara dingin menusuk kulitku dan menerobos hingga tulang. Pada saat seperti ini aku masih memikirkannya. Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Betapa aku ingin memeluknya dan berbagi kehangatan.

Pintu apartemenku terbuka dan menampilkan seorang malaikat cantik tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang basah kuyup dengan bibir bergetar membiru. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihku menggigil dan disiksa oleh udara dingin yang kejam.

.

.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kemeja putihku yang longgar di tubuhnya hingga sepaha. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang kugunakan. Ia merapatkan diri di sampingku dan memeluk pinggangku. Salah satu lenganku kugunakan untuk menjadi alas kepalanya. Dan tanganku yang satunya lagi memeluk tubuhnya posesif. Udara dingin di luar tidak dapat lagi menyerang. Aku telah menemukan penghangat yang sangat nyaman. Dan kami berdua pun tertidur memeluk satu sama lain. Suara gemericik hujan mengiringi kami menuju alam mimpi.

...

...

...

_**Aku akan mempersiapkannya demi dirimu**_

_**Kau hanya tinggal menerimanya**_

_**Aku akan memberikan segalanya**_

Pada tengah malam mataku terbuka dan mendapati Luhan hyung juga dengan mata terbuka tengah memainkan jarinya di dadaku. Aku mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap manik rusanya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan.

"Apa yang menganggu tidurmu, hyung?"

"Aku takut dengan suara petir, Sehunna,"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya. Entah mengapa aku mendapati secercah ketidak jujuran dari matanya. Aku merasa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang runyam. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku merasakan ketakutan yang menjalar. Merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Aku mencoba mengabaikan keraguanku dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ia mengangkat wajah menatapku. Kami berpandangan cukup lama. Perlahan kudekati wajahnya. Kukecup bibir cherry-nya yang merupakan candu bagiku. Aku menjauhkan wajah dan mendapati tatapan sayunya yang membuatku ingin melakukan lagi. Kini bukan hanya kecupan, melainkan lumatan lembut yang kuberikan padanya. Dia balas melumat bibirku tak kalah lembut. Kami berpagutan cukup lama. Lumatan lembut tersebut sedikit demi sedikit menjadi dalam dan menuntut. Ada dua hal yang kami rasakan. Perasaan cinta yang tersalurkan dari pagutan dalam tersebut dan gairah yang menggebu.

Aku melepas tautan kami dan membawa bibirku menuju leher jenjangnya. Mengecup, mencium, menghisap, menjilat setiap inci leher putihnya. Ia melenguh nikmat akibat perbuatanku. Aku melepas kanjing teratas kemejanya. Namun kuhentikan gerakanku dan menatapnya penuh arti. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku dan berbisik.

"I'm yours.."

Aku menindih tubuhnya. Melepas satu persatu kancing kemejaku yang ia kenakan. Meloloskan semua kain yang membalut tubuhnya. Hingga kini terpampang jelas tubuh polos di bawahku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri. Sekarang tak ada lagi sehelaipun benang yang menghalangi pergesekan antara dua kulit yang berbeda. Aku menggerakkan bibirku pada setiap inci tubuh mulus yang berada di bawahku. Tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Ia mendesah menikmati sentuhanku sampai pada titik terakhir hingga hasrat kami tertuntaskan.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Harimu hariku, karena di masing-masing hari aku merasakan kebahagiaan**_

_**Jangan mengucapkan 'putus', kata yang menyakitkan, hanya kaulah yang ada di sampingku**_

Sinar matahari pagi menusuk kelopak mataku yang terpejam sehingga mengusik tidur nyenyakku. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Luhan hyung masih di sampingku. Bangun tidur dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah kekasih hatiku adalah hal terindah yang kualami. Aku tersenyum melihatnya namun rasa senang itu tak berlangsung lama tatkala aku mendapati dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan mengelus surai madunya. Ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Senyum palsu, aku tahu itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm.. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Ia diam kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia memalingkan wajah dariku. Terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Katakanlah, hyung. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku,"

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku sehingga tubuh polos kami bersentuhan. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku dan menciumnya.

"Sehunna... Aku mencintaimu,"

"Nado,"

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan aku masih setia mengelus surainya dan menunggunya berbicara. Tiba-tiba ia melepas pelukannya dan beranjak duduk. Aku mengikutinya.

"Sehunna... Mianhae.."

Ia berbicara tanpa menatapku.

"Kurasa.. Kita cukup sampai di sini,"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Kuraih dagunya dan menghadapkannya padaku. Setetes liquid mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Wae hyung?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan belajarku di London. Dari dulu aku ingin kuliah di sana. Itu adalah mimpiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi –"

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan setiap penuturannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi dan mengakhiri hubungan ini,"

Sekarang aku baru sadar kenapa Luhan hyung tiba-tiba datang di tengah badai dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling berharga miliknya padaku. Dugaanku tidak pernah salah. Dari awal aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau bisa tetap pergi tanpa mengambil hatimu yang telah kau berikan padaku, hyung. Aku tahu itu adalah mimpimu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika berhubungan dengan itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang menghambat mimpimu. Tapi kumohon tetaplah menjadi kekasihku,"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut tidak bisa menepati janji. Aku tidak mau memberimu harapan palsu dan membuatmu menungguku yang entah kapan akan kembali,"

Ia mulai terisak.

"Aku tidak mau kau merasa tertekan. Carilah seseorang yang lebih baik untuk menggantikanku. Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Lupakanlah aku,"

"Andwae, hyung! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu. Sekeras apapun kau memaksaku untuk melupakanmu, aku takkan bisa. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Bahkan sampai aku lelah sekalipun, aku tak akan mencari penggantimu,"

"Sehunna –"

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung. Aku berjanji akan menunggumu. Aku percaya kau akan kembali... untukku,"

"Kau boleh pergi. Tapi kau tidak boleh membawa hatimu pergi bersamamu. Kau hanya boleh membawa hatiku. Jagalah hatiku yang kau bawa karena aku juga akan menjaga hatimu,"

Ia menangis. Namun kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan kebahagiaan. Ia memelukku dan terisak di dadaku.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu. Tunggulah aku,"

"Pasti, hyung,"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehunna,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhannie hyung,"

Dan pagi itu kami kembali menyatu entah berapa kali. Kami anggap hal ini sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Besok Luhan hyung harus berangkat ke London. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya dalam beberapa jam terakhir saat kami masih bersama.

...

...

...

_**Aku selalu mengangkat kepalaku kepadamu, dan kau memandangku**_

_**Kau memberikan pelukan erat dengan tangan besarmu, kau membuatku membeku**_

_**Aku ingin bertemu hingga hidung kita saling bersentuhan**_

_**Aku ingin pergi kemanapun mengikutimu**_

Lima tahun berlalu sejak Luhan hyung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Selama itu aku hidup seperti robot. Bangun di pagi hari, sarapan, kuliah, makan malam, mengerjakan tugas, tidur. Hanya itu yang aku lakukan setiap harinya. Aku tidak semangat menjalani hari-hariku tanpanya. Dialah penyemangatku.

Sejak berpisah kami selalu berkirim pesan melalui email. Ia menanyakan keadaanku, menyuruhku makan dengan teratur, belajar sungguh-sungguh, dan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia belum bisa memastikan kapan akan kembali. Ia hanya berjanji satu hal padaku. Jika ia kembali, orang pertama yang akan ia temui adalah aku.

Hingga kini Luhan hyung belum juga kembali. Terakhir kali kami bertukar kabar melalui email adalah setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mengirim email beratus kali namun ia tak membalasnya. Aku mengerti mungkin dia sangat sibuk. Sejak aku kehilangan kontak dengannya aku hidup tak teratur. Makan sehari sekali, itupun kalau aku ingin. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah sampai larut malam dan tertidur di meja belajar. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan benar jika orang yang selalu memberi warna dalam hidupku tidak ada di sampingku.

CKLEK

"Oh Sehun-ssi, selamat pagi,"

Seorang suster memasuki kamar tempat aku di rawat di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Ia membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, obat-obatan, dan beberapa potong buah. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja samping ranjangku. Lalu suster yang kuketahui bernama suster Kim tersebut mengganti tabung infusku dan memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik. Makanlah sarapanmu. Sebentar lagi dokter akan memeriksamu,"

Setelah itu suster Kim keluar dari kamar inapku. Aku hanya mengiyakan perintahnya tanpa berniat melakukannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Terakhir kuingat, sepulang dari kampus aku pergi ke taman bunga tempat favoritku dan Luhan hyung. Setelah itu tubuhku sangat lemas dan tidak mengingat apapun lagi kecuali sebuah suara asing yang berteriak meminta tolong.

CKLEK

Aku berpura-pura tidur saat seseorang membuka pintu. Itu pasti dokter yang akan memeriksaku. Jika ketahuan aku belum memakan sarapanku, pasti dokter itu memaksaku untuk memakannya. Untuk mencari aman lebih baik aku menghindar.

"Kau belum memakan buburmu, eoh?"

Suara itu...

"Bagaimana kau akan sembuh jika seperti ini?"

Aku bersumpah mengenal suara ini. Diantara ribuan suara yang kudengar, hanya suara ini yang selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku. Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Tapi aku tidak tertidur. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku saja karena aku terlalu merindukannya.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau akan pura-pura tidur? Buka matamu, Sehun bodoh!"

Aku merasa suara itu semakin nyata. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Dan kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Aku pasti sudah gila. Dengan frustasi kubuka mata.

DEG

Seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Berdiri dengan elegan mengenakan jas berwarna putih. Surai coklat madu, mata rusa, bibir cherry. Semua hal yang kurindukan ada padanya. Aku berpikir bahwa ia hanya halusinasiku semata, sebelum ia mendekat dan memelukku. Aku yakin bahwa ini nyata. Saat ini kusadari, dia telah kembali.

Aku balas memeluknya, melampiaskan rasa rindu terdalam yang selama ini kurasakan tanpa kehadirannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, eoh? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk makan dengan baik dan tidur yang cukup? Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Apa arti diriku bagimu selama ini?"

"Hyung –"

"Kau malah jarang makan dan tidur larut tak tahu waktu. Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini sampai berakhir di rumah sakit dengan tubuh kurus seperti tak terurus layaknya mayat hidup? Kau berjanji padaku akan hidup dengan baik selama aku pergi. Tapi mana buktinya? Kau justru memberiku penyambutan dengan cara seperti ini. Kau ta –"

Aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya berhenti mengoceh. Bukannya aku tak suka dengan ocehannya yang menohokku bertubi-tubi, aku malah sangat suka karena itu berarti ia sangat menyayangiku, tapi membiarkannya berkicau dengan segala tuduhannya padaku bukanlah cara indah pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang telah lama berpisah. Maka kutunjukkan padanya cara yang indah.

Aku melepasnya. Tersenyum padanya yang tengah menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Aku mengelus dagunya dan mengangkatnya untuk mengarahkan matanya padaku.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu,"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aish.. Bodoh! Sudah jelas-jelas kau seperti ini. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga tubuhmu bertambah kurus seperti ini?"

"Kau,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku memikirkanmu,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Kau tidak percaya dengan janjiku?"

"Aku percaya,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku frustasi karena kau tak kunjung kembali,"

Ia memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku kembali. Kau ingat janjiku bahwa orang pertama yang akan kutemui saat aku kembali adalah kau? Aku menepati janjiku,"

Aku senang mendengarnya.

"Kau harus memakan sarapanmu, Sehunna. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini,"

"Aku akan memakannya jika hyung menyuapiku,"

"Ck, dasar manja,"

Namun ia mengabulkan keinginanku. Bubur yang biasanya selalu hambar di lidahku kini berasa manis tatkala memakannya seraya melihat wajah manisnya.

"Kau berhasil, hyung. Kau telah meraih mimpimu. Aku bangga padamu,"

"Tentu saja. Kau bangga mempunyai kekasih seorang dokter lulusan Oxford,"

"Ani. Aku bangga mempunyai kekasih secantik dirimu,"

"Aku namja. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik. Jika berjalan lancar, tahun depan aku akan wisuda,"

"Aku tahu kau anak yang pintar. Kau pasti bisa meraih impianmu,"

Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang telah kosong dan mengambil air putih untukku. Setelah itu ia memberikan obat padaku.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh agar kita bisa berjalan-jalan,"

"Dengan melihatmu setiap saat, aku pasti akan cepat sembuh,"

"Aku sudah berada di sini. Sekarang jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan hiduplah dengan baik,"

"Asal kau selalu di sampingku, hyung,"

Ia mendekat dan mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku mengusak surai madunya dan mencium wangi stroberi yang menguar dari surai lembutnya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhanku. Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah mempertemukan kami kembali.

...

...

...

_**Sebelumnya aku akan pergi ke sampingmu**_

_**Mendengarkan perasaanmu**_

_**Selalu berlari padamu **_

_**Setiap hari, menepuk dan mengusapmu**_

_**Kau dan aku dengan taburan biji wijen yang manis  
**_

Aku dan Luhan hyung seperti kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Duduk berdua di sebuah bangku yang menghadap langsung ke hamparan hijau yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Aku telah menyelesaikan kuliahku. Dan sesuai rencanaku, pada hari itu juga aku akan melamarnya.

Aku berdiri lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia menatapku bingung. Saat aku mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dari dalam genggamanku, ia baru mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Luhannie hyung... Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan membagi seluruh kebahagiaanku denganmu. Melewati masa sulit bersama. Kita arungi hidup berdua sampai titik akhir kehidupan kita. Jadi.. Maukah hyung menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?"

Ia mengangguk tanpa ragu. Aku tersenyum senang. Kupakaikan cincin pada jari manisnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sedetik kemudian ia memelukku yang masih berjongkok di depannya. Aku balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Saranghae, Luhannie hyung.."

"Nado saranghae, Sehunna.."

Kupejamkan mata dan kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Ia menyambutnya dengan sepenuh hati. Kurasakan kembali kelembutan yang menyapa bibirku. Dan kemanisan tiada tara yang selalu menjadi candu bagiku.

Ya Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengirimkan malaikat cantikmu padaku. Terima kasih telah membuat kami saling mencintai. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Jangan pisahkan kami lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari nyawaku sendiri.

_**Harimu hariku, karena di masing-masing hari aku merasakan kebahagiaan**_

_**Jangan mengucapkan 'putus', kata yang menyakitkan, hanya kaulah yang ada di sampingku**_

...

...

...

...

...

**^^ THE END ^^**

**Mind to review? **


End file.
